your_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Illuccia
This article is about the kingdom. For other uses, see Illuccia (disambiguation). Illuccia (Ih-LOO-chee-ah), officially the Adriatic Kingdom of Illuccia (Adriatic: Regnokraj Abrajatik ed Illucja; Italian: Regnio Adriatico di Illuccia; Croatian: Krajlvesvto Jadranski od Illuzija), is a sovereign state in Southern Europe. Illuccia covers an area of around 402,232 km2 (249,935 sq. mi.) and has a Mediterranean climate. As of the 1900 N.C.E. Census, the population of Illuccia is 42,265,793. Adriatic tribes started forming at around 12 N.C.E, right before Barcelona conquered the Adriatic Sea. The most prominent cultures were Venezians, Abraians, and New Dalmatians. These tribes lived under Barcelona and Barcelona-Navarre, and eventually, they fused together into what was known as the Adriatic culture. They became so populous that Barcelona carved three provinces specially made for the Adriatics: Venècia-Dalmàcia, Suditàlia, and Aquestàlia. This was when Europe really started noticing the Adriatic ethnic groups. During the Age of Trade, the the cities of the Adriatic Sea were one of the largest trading hubs in both the Mediterranean and Europe. The Italic peninsula and Croatian coast grew rich from the shipping and commerce, and was one of the most financially successful regions of Barcelona-Navarre. Eventually, Barcelona-Navarre combined Venècia-Dalmàcia, Suditàlia, and Aquestàlia into El Regiò Adriàtic. As Barcelona-Navarre grew unstable because of embargoes and the sudden increase in nationalism during the 1600s, many ethnic groups that have been under Barcelonan-Navarran regime claimed independence. Eventually, war broke out, and the rebels won. Illuccia was now a sovereign nation. During the First Illucco-Barcelonan War, Illuccia fought for western Italy and Corsica. In the Second Illuco-Barcelonan War, Illuccia won over Sardinia, Savoy, Piedmont, Nice, and the rest of Northern Italy. Illuccia fought the Illucco-UDA War for the possession of Montenegro and Albania, and took Croatian Bosnia from Hungarian n the Hungaro-Illuccian War. A socialist coup marked the infamous period of Illuccia. A socialist president who believed that Adriatics were better had risen to power, and the first things he did was invade for more colonies. He invaded Libya(Lybja), then Abyssinia(Abysinja), then Syria(Sirja, province of Estillucja). Everyone was too occupied, however to notice this. He found new allies such as the Soviet Confederacy, GDR, Serbiya(Which they later united with), Poland-Latvia, and Cheenarn(also united with). Later, its invasion of Alexandria ushered in the start of the Novterran War. The communism side lost, and the Socialist Italo-Balkan Union lost lots of land (including Syria, Abyssinia, Libya, Occitania, and most of Balkans) and was changed to the Republic of Illuccia by the Allies. After a time of economic and national emotional depression, the country stopped moping around and got back up on its feet with a new queen, Queen Rijel I. Over the years, Illuccia lost bits and pieces of its empire. Sphaxya and Albania declared independence, and Illuccia ceded Tirol to Austria. The rest of the colonies got their independence. This is when Queen Rijel I stepped in. She ordered for Illuccia to revert back to a monarchist state. She finished Illuccia's industrialization that was abandoned during the Great Illuccian Depression. She made the Adriatic Commonwealth a stronger, more organized association. The standard of living became the highest in the world. Today, Illuccia is a Mediterranean and European power. It is the leader of the South European Commonwealth and a member of Entente Europa. It's an economic powerhouse and its stunning landscape and unique culture attracts millions of tourists. Etymology Before the independence of Illuccia, Illuccian cartographers would refuse to use the Catalan names for Italy and Croatia. Instead, they used "Illutalja" for Italy and "Crocja" for Croatia. When the Adriatic cultural group declared independence, they were then called Adriatica. However, during the Independence War, they felt that they needed a new name that would express their long-awaited freedom, so they chose to combine the two fictional names of Illutalja and Crocja into Illucja, which then translated into Illuccia in English. '''History' Main article: History of Illuccia Early Tribes The world has just barely survived two invasions (one by Belize/Bavaria and one by Syria/United Cohorts and another one by Airapars) and a deadly virus, and many different tribes who have been hiding in emergency bunkers for hundreds of centuries have finally started settling the remains of Earth. They renamed the world Novterra, Europe to Noveurope, Asia to Novasia, etc. While they were in hiding, they have grown to be more resourceful. As many of the bunkers didn't connect, they were isolated, and new cultures formed that way. That is how the six cultures of Venezian, Abraian, New Dalmatian, Rijekan, Montenegrin, and Apulian rose as the most dominant cultures of the Adriatic Sea. Though diverse, they had some links from pre-invasion. Of course, other lesser tribes such as Carniolans, Calabrians, Hercegs, and Romagnans existed, but they had a smaller population. The resources of the bunkers started to dwindle, which forced the people to come out. 1 N.C.E. (Neo-Common Era) signifies when Eire, the first country, was established. When the 'Big Six' came out of their bunkers, they were shocked at their sights. Cities that were once metropoles were torn down, the land was dry, arid, and sprinkled with weeds. Nothing in the books talked about how to deal with this, so groups from all around the world had to think up of unique ways to restore Novterra. Most of the Big Six settled in Venice, Ancona, Split, Rijeka, Podgorica, and Bari. They started cleaning up the road and using scrap metal for makeshift huts, because living in a pre-invasion building was too dangerous. They scavenged everywhere to try to find anything of use. They attempted to use fertilizer they found in the bunker to try to get rid of the jaundice that diseased the landscape, which somewhat worked. Surprisingly, the water did not look damaged by the invasion or the virus, and the tribes found nearby streams for fresh water. Somehow, some tribes like the Irelandic, Barcelonan, Navarran, Berlinian, and Hollandic managed to form countries, and expanded slowly, restoring the world. The Adriatic tribes did not create a country, though, the population was too small. The Big Six named cities after their new languages (Venezian, Abraian, Dalmatian, Rijekan, Montenegrin, Apulian, respectively). Venice was renamed to Venezia, and Ancona to Abraia, and Rijeka to Rjeka. They learned how to make a proper fire, how to hunt animals, how to chop down trees. Nobody ever saw a member from an other tribe Because of their isolation. By now, Adriatic, Italic, and Croatic tribes now spanned from Turin to Syracuse to Sarajevo. However, their isolation came to a close when Barcelona conquered the Italic and Balkan peninsulas At around 1273 N.C.E. Barcelonan and Barcelonan-Navarran Rule Barcelona was like the Rome of Novterra. Though it didn't expand as much and it was established way earlier than Rome, it used the same techniques and now has a huge influence on modern day Southern Europe. When they first saw the Adriatic tribes, they thought that they were more superior, and they did that for all tribes: Portuguese, Provençale, Serb, Greek, Romanian... Then, however, they became evaluating the Big Six and found that they were very useful, so Barcelona promoted every Adriatic tribe into equal citizens and carved the regions, Venècia-Dalmàcia, Suditàlia, and Aquestália from the massive, unorganized region of "Aquesta". Soon, Barcelona united with Navarre, the other nation on the Iberian peninsula. Most nations foresaw that when Barcelona-Navarre was to collapse (they were sure it would), an Adriatic state would rise as one of the more powerful ones. The Age of Trade ushered glory and prosperity to the Adriatics. Since they were in the centre of the Barcelonan-Navarran Empire and their main industries had to do with boats and fishing and the ocean, they were the central hub of trade in the Mediterranean Sea. In the Baltics, Riglivon, Livonia was the valedictorian. In the North Sea there was The Hague, United Provinces of Hofflandburg. In the Black Sea, Trapezon, Colchìsa, Barcelona-Navarre, and in the Mediterranean there was Abraia, Aquestália, Barcelona-Navarre. The Age of Trade helped the three regions become wealthier than even the capital. During this era, many people also moved to the Adriatic Sea. Aqestàlia became the third most populated region, with Barcelòna and Navàrra in front of them, and Venècia-Dalmàcia behind. Soon the three regions were merged into El Regiò Adriàtic because of their sheer amount of riches. Though the Age of Trade was long gone in Noveurope, it never fully left the Adriatic Sea. El Regiò Adriàtic became wealthier and wealthier, until the infamous day of November 11, 1624 when an economic crisis hit Noveurope, but mostly Adriàtic as well. The Barcelonan-Navarran Peseta grew worthless, and many people were using the currency as scrap metal. Poverty was high, and nationalism started to increase slowly. This was especially troubling for large empires like Eire, Germany, and Barcelona-Navarre. People all over Noveurope started to protest and riot, throwing coins at the officials. Five years later, there was the year known as 1638 N.C.E, wher cointless ethnic groups founded their own nations and proclaimed themselves independent. This included Adriatica, or Illuccia. Barcelona-Navarre was suffering a civil war against hundreds of thousands of people. Illuccian Revolution TBD Post-Independence Conquests (Era of Glory) TBD Socialist Italo-Adriatic Union TBD Modern Illuccia TBD Geography TBD Environment TBD Climate TBD Politics TBD Government TBD Law TBD Foreign Relations TBD Military TBD Regions and Cantons Main article: Regions and Cantons of Illuccia Illuccia is divided into 27 regions, and four of them are special administrative regions. Then, they are further divided into 113 cantons. Current Colonies and Former Colonies Economy TBD Infrastructure TBD Science and Technology TBD Demographics Metropolitan Cities TBD Ethnic Groups TBD Language The language of Illuccia is Adriatic. (WIP) Illuccia in Different Languages The following is a list that shows how Illuccia is spelled in different languages: * Adriatic ............... Illucja * Albanian ............... Illuzia * Arabic ................. ايللوصية * Armenian ............... իլյուզիա * Azerbaijani ............ Illüziya * Basque ................. Ilusioa * Bielorussian ........... Iлюзія * Bengali ................ বিভ্রম * Bosnian ................ Iluzija * Bulgarian .............. Илюзия * Catalan ................ Illùsia * Chinese (simpl.) ....... 错觉国 * Croatian ............... Illuzija * Czech .................. Iluza * Danish ................. Illuccien * Dutch .................. Illusien * English ................ Illuccia * Estonian ............... Illusiaa * Finnish ................ Illuusia * French ................. Illutchie * Georgian ............... ადრიატიკის * German ................. Illukia * Greek .................. Ψευδαίσθηση * Hebrew ................. אילוצ'יה * Italian ................ Illuccia * Slovakian .............. Ilučia Religion TBD Education TBD Health TBD Culture Architecture TBD Visual Art TBD Literature and Theatre TBD Music TBD Sports TBD Fashion and Design TBD Cuisine TBD Gallery See Also * Entente Europa * Adriatic Commonwealth * Socialist Union * Illucco-Syracusian Union References